


Exposed

by Mittendorfer



Series: Exposed [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emo, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mittendorfer/pseuds/Mittendorfer
Summary: **********************************NOTE: As 31st January 2018 both chapters have been revised and reposted.**********************************Rey has arrived on the Supremacy and Kylo Ren twice ‘contemplates’ his future. Once before Rey meets the Supreme Leader and once after.The Knights of Ren lend a surprising amount of help.





	1. Rey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saffron_Darklighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron_Darklighter/gifts).



> The sister work to ‘Cover Up’. 
> 
> In ‘Exposed’ we get similar introspection but we also get all the sex. 
> 
> Caveat 1: I write a lot of RPS. I use a lot of expletives. My characters are robust, sweary and irreverent. However, in the SW cinematic universe there is hardly any Milky Way Galaxy swearing. The officers of the First Order - and Kylo Ren - are formal, uptight and let’s face it: pretty up themselves. I’m trying to keep them IC as much as possible.
> 
> As much as I’d love to have Kylo shouting FUCK every five minutes (can you imagine that?) and demanding an obscene number of blow jobs (I’d volunteer) - while using every form of sexual obscenity available on planet Earth (again, imagine) - I canonically cannot. 
> 
> Help a girl out JJ and Rian. Make an X-rated directors cut of the Sequel Trilogy for the love of Christ.
> 
> Caveat 2: The Knights of Ren. I mention them tangentially. There are several theories, possibly more, about their proper genesis and actual identity. I know which one I subscribe to. However, I’m not going to explore who they are. I explore what they mean to Kylo Ren’s world view. 
> 
> I’ll leave serious discussion of the Knights to the rightful Star Wars experts.
> 
> Serious note: there is a lot of writing territory to cover concerning the physical and psychological shit that goes down in the throne room and with Kylo Ren’s final meeting with Luke Skywalker. This fic covers neither of those major events head on. I couldn’t possibly do them justice in one or two short chapters.
> 
> There may be more to this story in the future, but Kylo Ren is a demanding master. He can drain an author dry.

Kylo entered his quarters on the Supremacy. Rey was below in the detention block and Captain Phasma’s division was guarding her. Until the Supreme Leader was ready to interrogate her she would not be touched.

_Kylo would have to wait; just like Rey._

He shut the door to his inner chamber. Hux wasn’t waiting for him nor any messengers from Snoke. If this was a test from the Supreme Leader - _to see how Kylo would react once they’d captured Rey_ \- he was already tired of it.

He shrugged off his cape and belt. His crossguard sabre clanged when it hit the metal console.

Weapons weren’t the type of help he needed now. Kylo needed to _think_.

He sat down on the bed and unfastened his collar. His last meeting with Rey had not brought clarity. They’d been so _close_. Rey had responded to his anguish and Kylo had _felt_ something. That should have been the moment. Kylo should have _turned_ her.

When they’d talked Rey made Kylo realise that his _agony_ wasn’t just deceit. When they’d _touched_ Rey made Kylo doubt the true source of his suffering. Was it from Snoke taunting him about Lord Vader or the unending guilt Rey thought he carried for his father?

Maybe in that moment it was _both?_

Kylo laid down and put his arm over his eyes. Trying to clear this amount of mental wreckage was arduous. It was better to have a clean slate and start again. If Rey hadn’t teased out his guilt; his _doubt_ , he would have been stronger. She’d only touched the edge of her talent but Rey seemed able to crack open his soul and expose it to the light.

_Damn her._

If only she could see that his offer was _genuine_. He saw her loneliness and grief. He recognised her isolation and her reluctance to accept the truth of her betrayal by her own family. Rey had buried it deep inside and was only _just_ about surviving. Her search for acceptance was the mirror of his own. It cost Kylo to admit that but it was the truth.

If he could turn Rey; she’d realise the same.

He tried to kick off his boots but Kylo was desperately tired. The emotional fallout from Rey and Snoke was considerable. They both poked wounds that should have scabbed over a long time ago.

_He needed to let it all die._

Kylo counted his breaths in and out. The mindless repetition would help him regain his equilibrium.

It was time to put back on the mask.  
  
His body though offered up nothing but _distraction_. The room was bright and airless. The material under his fingers was rough rather than smooth. There was an deep ache that however much Kylo ignored it needed to be addressed.

Kylo’s mental discipline rewarded him with precisely _fuck all_. He swore aloud and pulled open his tunic.

Questions. Nothing but _questions_ battered his brain. Where was the certainty he needed? Kylo reached out and dimmed the light. He desperately wanted to quiet his mind but doubt remained.

_The connection he shared with Rey._

If Rey were powerful enough to initiate it she would have come to him by now. She must be _desperate_ to know if he’d been swayed by her words. That was the whole reason why she had risked her life in coming here, to see if she could lead Kylo back to the light.

_The brief look they’d shared on the hanger deck hadn’t been enough._

Kylo struck the wall with his fist. Not knowing was agony. He was stronger than Rey and _he_ hadn’t the strength to sustain the link between them. If he could he would risk discovery and _do it._

If they hadn’t created the connection; _who_ had?

The power and skill required was considerable and it wasn’t Skywalker’s doing. The anger his uncle felt when Kylo and Rey touched was clear. He didn’t want Rey to have any contact with him, so he’d severed the link with violence.

The possibility that Kylo could turn her terrified him.

That left one person: _Snoke_.

His motivation for forcing Rey and Kylo together was simple. He wanted Kylo to turn her to the Dark side. Snoke sought her raw talent as well as his. If she could not be turned, then Rey would be _used_ ; to give the Supreme Leader Luke Skywalker. With the last of the Jedi extinguished there was no power in the galaxy that could stand against him.

The final reason gave Kylo pause. The connection was a _test_. To see if Rey could seduce Kylo with the light. Snoke had already told him he was a disappointment. The mighty Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, was inadequate. He was not and _never_ could be Vader’s heir.

_That rebuke hurt._

Seeing Rey in captivity had affected him. He admitted it. From the moment the pod had opened Kylo could _feel_ it and so could she. The power inside each of them called to the other.

_Kylo would have to prove his worth._

So much for _thinking_. Thinking about Rey brought more confusion rather than clarity. Kylo _had_ to be in control before seeing Snoke; yet he was angry and frustrated. There _must_ be a solution for him and Rey; he just couldn’t see the _shape_ of it yet.

Could _anyone_ close their mind off from someone as powerful as the Supreme Leader?

Kylo’s emotion would be evident for all his self control. It was impossible to hide ones fundamental drives. But his _intent_ would be harder to read if he could finally master his doubt. If the opportunity came Kylo _could_ turn Rey. He could also take the power that was rightfully his _and_ be rid of the pain that had plagued him since Han Solo’s death.

It was a _monumental_ gamble. Was he ready?

Kylo swallowed; his hands were under his waistband. He touched himself and felt no shame that he had an erection. The time for questions had passed. There was only one decision to make and he’d _made_ it. Now he could quiet his mind.

_He needed this._

Slowly Kylo dragged his thumb over the tendon between his foreskin and the head of his cock. He circled his long fingers until they were slippery.

_He wanted this._

Kylo let his mind wander while his fingers created a hot fist for him to fuck. His other hand slid down his throat, his chest and over his abdominal muscles. The agonisingly light touches made his nipples hard and his breath short.

Kylo bit his lip and concentrated on a memory that bothered him: _interrogating Rey._

That hadn’t gone the way Kylo had wanted. The information he thought he’d easily extract from her eluded him. However in the process he’d learned something about Rey. She needed _answers_. Something remarkable was happening to her and she _didn’t_ understand it.

Kylo had told her not to be afraid; he _felt_ it too. In response Rey had used the Force and touched his mind.

_In his fantasy she’d submitted to the power of the dark side._

He’d seen the way she’d looked at him when he’d taken off his helmet. Kylo had _not_ been what Rey expected. He was young, not that much older than her and he had his bastard father to thank for his looks. In Rey’s eyes he was dangerous and provocative.

_Kylo knew she wanted him._

He moaned. His fantasy was _powerful_. Kylo opened his mouth - _the full trembling lips that fascinated Rey_ \- and sucked on his fingers. In his mind‘s eye he stripped Rey then violated her with his hands.

He was hot now, _so hot_. Kylo raised his hips off the bed and quickly pushed his trousers down his thighs. He searched with his face for a cool patch on the sheets; his hair felt wet and it stuck to his forehead, cheeks and neck. Turning his head he caught himself in the mirror and Kylo looked with desire at his body. The slow flush of arousal had spread from his cheeks, down his neck and across his chest. His nipples were erect and the bands of muscle across his stomach and down his thighs were tensed and rigid. Sweat decorated him and Kylo could _taste_ it. It ran from the bow of his lips into his open, panting mouth.

He spread open his legs so he could see his hands then returned to his memories.

The night he’d fought with his uncle he’d been alone. It wasn’t always so. The Jedi pupils lived in small groups; sleeping, carrying out necessary tasks and training together. For the first time in his life Kylo was surrounded by people his _own_ age. He felt liberated from the tyranny of _who_ he was.

_It was also an opportunity to experiment._

Kylo hadn’t been ashamed by his growing sexual awareness; it wasn’t _wrong_. He was curious and passionate and the dark side gave him the courage to ask for what he wanted.

_And he’d wanted more._

There was a duality in Kylo; an essential _ambiguity_. It was at his core. Light gave Kylo vision and purpose, the dark gave him the power to achieve it.

The rising darkness directed him to _resist_ his Uncle rather than acquiesce. Pride, anger and lust weren’t _faults_ as Skywalker insisted. They were _assets_ to be harnessed. Balance wasn’t achieved by ignoring those elements of one’s essential self.

The question Kylo had asked Luke Skywalker he _couldn’t_ answer. Could the Jedi - _the new generation of which he was part_ \- be vessels of light _and_ wield darkness?

Why _shouldn’t_ they master it all?

Kylo’s body _ached_. He’d denied himself this for too long. What he did with Hux didn’t count; that was _political_. Kylo enjoyed it, but it was a means to an end. A tool to enforce his dominance and position.

_Rey was different._

Talking to her led to the _agony_ of want. Touching her hand ramped up his _anticipation_ to intolerable levels. Kylo groaned: she’d made his body _betray_ him. Rey had got into his head and the tight coil of need in his belly hadn’t gone away since.

_Sex with someone who was sensitive to the Force was an indescribable, ecstatic experience and he longed for it with her._

Right now it was his hands that dealt with his desire. Kylo watched as they pulled, stroked and teased his body. He needed release from the constant torment of arousal she’d inflicted. But intimacy with someone in the force wasn’t _only_ about sex; it was about _belonging_.

_Besides Rey who else could he turn to?_

It was as Snoke’s disciple he’d first heard about the Knights of Ren. Kylo wanted to seek out the legendary soldiers who shared his devotion and learn all he could. He’d thought the Supreme Leader had given him this new knowledge because he saw the true cause of Ben Solo’s division.

Kylo knew now that was _not_ the case.

Searching for them, and understanding the true _philosophy_ and history of the Knights, had brought Kylo to a stunning realisation. Only the Knights could answer the _fundamental_ question that plagued him. The question he’d been asking since the start of his Jedi training.

What was the _real_ purpose of the Force and _how_ should he use it to hold the universe and himself in balance?

_The solution Kylo had been seeking presented itself._

With the Knights at his back he could finish what Vader had started. More than that he could bring _true_ balance to the Force. The Knights would devote their power to _his_ cause. Now was the time to _claim_ his inheritance. Now was the time for Kylo Ren to take his _rightful_ place.

The temporal power Snoke had promised seemed without limit, but Kylo _knew_ that was a lie. The Force was the most powerful weapon he possessed. He just had to _reach out_ and _use_ it.

Kylo _shuddered_ on the bed. His fingers penetrated him and were wound tightly around his cock. His body was wracked and feverish and his heart pounded in his ears. He looked at himself in the mirror; he was _so close_.

No-one was listening so Kylo gave himself permission to scream. One name gave him the most pleasure.

 _Rey_.

Kylo _knew_ what he had to do.

He had to show Rey the dark and what it _really_ meant. With him she wouldn’t be afraid or lost anymore. His dark _strength_ would become hers and her _pure_ light would be his.

_She would stand by his side and their loneliness would be over._

Kylo tensed and thrust upwards into his hand. He felt the blissful _nothingness_ of orgasm rush in.

She’d called him Ben before and it had _appalled_ him. In his fantasy he was sitting astride her on the interrogation chair. He was coming and Rey’s lips were on his.

He heard her moan clearly: _“Kylo.”_

The sweet blackness of oblivion took him down.

 


	2. Hux

Hux walked reluctantly into the cave system. This could be the moment; _this_ could be the walk to his death.

The outcome depended on one thing. Had Kylo Ren see Hux reach for his weapon while Ren lay barely conscious and vulnerable on the throne room floor? Hux still wasn’t sure.

_Kylo Ren had said nothing._

Hux had seen the carnage back on the Supremacy and he’d come to an immediate conclusion: _Kylo Ren_ had killed the Supreme Leader. That level of treachery deserved instant retribution and Hux had been more than happy to be the agent. The fact that the traitor was Ren only sweetened the deal. He had interfered with the First Order long enough. To Ren the military were simply convenient enforcers to carry out his personal wishes; _nothing more._

Kylo Ren’s claim that the girl had killed their Leader was unbelievable. The girl was a nobody and she had only just come into her powers. The Supreme Leader was infallible! She lacked the skill, the power and the guile needed to best Snoke.

_A girl was no match for the Supreme Leader._

A voice from behind told Hux to keep walking and the General said nothing. He shouldn’t have to suffer a man like Ren giving him orders. Hux turned into a smaller offshoot of the tunnel they’d been following and tried to find his way in the dim light. The General held his hands out in front of him to avoid the rock wall and allowed himself a bitter thought. If this was to be his time then fate was cruel.

_Hux had almost had him!_

Finding Ren unconscious at his feet had _thrilled_ him. His excitement at the possibility of killing Kylo Ren bordered on sexual. Ren had made Hux his personal scapegoat and his literal whipping boy. Ren continually made him look like a failure before the Supreme Leader and Hux _couldn’t_ let that pass.

That opportunity was sadly behind Hux now.

They had been on Crait a day looking for information. The Resistance and the girl were gone and they had no new intelligence. After his orgy of violence their new Supreme Leader seemed finally - _eerily_ \- calm.

On the command shuttle Ren’s anger at losing the girl had been merely terrifying. After the disappearance of Skywalker, Kylo Ren had become an incandescent whirlwind of destruction. A squad of troopers lay on the salt flats outside, sacrificed as testament to his wrath.

They stopped at the end of the tunnel. There was light now, streaming from a fissure above. Hux looked at Ren’s face. Would his betrayal in the throne room provoke an outburst of violence so _profound_ his life would now be forfeit.

_With Ren who could tell?_

Kylo opened his cloak. “Take off your clothes.”

Had a quiet voice ever sounded more lethal? Hux didn’t think so. He took off his cap, overcoat and jacket quickly. The General bent to take off his boots.

_“Don’t.”_

The Supreme Leader’s voice was sibilant.

The General expected the terms of his execution to be explained to him with blows; verbal and physical. Maybe Ren would offer him time to beg - _which wouldn’t be pretty or dignified_ \- if he was feeling merciful.

He didn’t expect _this_.

“S-Supreme Leader? Are you quite-“

“-turn around, Hux.”

Still that same tone. Ren’s words were delivered to the General quietly and slowly.

Hux faced the wall. Now he was truly terrified.

“Supreme L-Leader, I c-an explain-“

He felt Ren’s gloved hand slide slowly along his neck then over his shoulder. Hux stopped talking. Ren seemed to be enjoying the slow, deliberate contact of his leather covered fingers down Hux’s spine.

The General felt a sharp tug at the material of his shirt and the top buttons broke open.

_“Don’t.”_

There was that strange command again. What should Hux do? Should be plead for his life or would just dropping to his knees better serve his cause?

_Anticipating Kylo Ren was dangerous._

“M-My Lord, Supreme-“

“-don’t talk. Take off your shirt. Slowly.”

Hux’s hands were shaking. ‘Slowly’ meant do as I say, _exactly_ as I say or there will be consequences. If he needed any further reminding, every time Ren moved Hux felt the hilt of his crossguard saber dig into his thigh.

When the General’s shirt hung down from his elbows Kylo paused to admire Hux’s torso then ripped the garment from his back. Kylo put his hands around Hux’s waist and picked up each of his arms in turn. He placed them on the wall above Hux’s head.

_“Don’t be afraid.”_

From a man like Ren, Hux almost laughed.

“S-Supreme Leader, I m-must apologise-“

Kylo laid his head on Hux’s shoulder and breathed out slowly and deliberately against the General’s ear.

“You _really_ don’t.”

Hux shivered. After the Resistance had escaped he didn’t think he would live. This strange _kindness_ was surely a sick joke? Like a child with a captive fly the coupe de grâce was coming.

Kylo dropped a glove on the floor and ran his naked fingers through Hux’s hair. His hand flexed and he dragged his sharp nails across the General’s scalp.

“I have a plan for you. When we leave Crait you’re going to _personally_ help me hunt down the girl and every last one of the Resistance _scum_.”

Hux’s knees sagged with relief. Kylo Ren was going to let him live.

_For now._

“T-Thank you! I won’t let you down Supreme L-Leader!“

“No.”

“My L-Lord?“

_“No.”_ Kylo said the word more emphatically now.

“If I have displeased you in any way-“

“-think about what I’m _telling_ you.”

The General felt Ren move closer; he pressed his hips against Hux’s buttocks. As well as the lightsabre, he could feel something equally dangerous.

Hux’s mind was sadly, _scarily_ , blank.

“Sup-“

“-no Hux.”

The gloved hand stroking Hux’s windpipe tightened it’s grip. Ren didn’t even bother to use the Force.

“K-Kylo Ren?”

_“Better.”_ Kylo’s hand loosened.

“Master of the K-Knights of Ren?”

Kylo shook his head and took several locks of the General’s red hair into his fist. He bent to whisper in Hux’s ear.

“Not right now.”

Names were powerful, Kylo Ren was the first to appreciate that. Names were more than mere words; they carried _significance_.

_She’d_ called him Ben and yet she still didn’t understand why he hated it. It wasn’t because of his parents; that was _pathetic_. Kylo Ren meant strength and conviction. Ben Solo was a cipher for weakness and dependancy.

In Kylo Ren he’d been reborn.

_Ben was dead. He was never coming back._

Kylo didn’t call the General by his first name. General or plain ‘Hux’ were the best he would receive. By permitting Hux to be intimate with him, enough so that he would use his first name easily was a deliberate move.

_Kylo had tried the stick and it had not worked. Now was the time for the carrot._

“You’re so _nearly_ there, General.”

Kylo pulled Hux’s head back by the hair so he could see his face. The pale eyes of a frightened animal stared back at him. Not taking his eyes from the General’s, Kylo closed his hand over Hux’s mouth and drew his body back to his. Kylo slid down the tunnel wall slowly until he was sitting on his heels. The General was in his embrace and his body lay between Kylo’s open legs.

He lowered his voice to a caress. ”Say it, Hux. I _permit_ you.”

Kylo removed his hand.

The General croaked. “K-Kylo?”

“Good, now say it like you _mean_ it.” Kylo kissed him open mouthed on the temple.

_“Kylo.”_

Hux felt Ren’s hand slide around his waist and the top buttons of his trousers were undone; each punctuated by a word.

_“Say. It.”_

Hux felt a slap against his stomach. Whatever twisted game Kylo Ren was playing his cock liked it.

_“Kylo.”_

“Very good.”

Kylo kissed the General’s hair before releasing him. It smelt - _his whole body smelt_ \- sickly sweet with fear.

”Now get up and put your hands on the wall.”

Hux did as he was told. He could feel Ren working open the buttons of his tunic behind him. If he was going to make any sort of move, it should be _now_. In hand to hand combat, Hux would die. If he just ran he would make it to the end of the tunnel before Ren killed him. Using his sabre against him or trying to resist the Force were both futile. If Ren was reading the General’s mind these considerations were redundant; he already knew.

Kylo discarded the thick leather belt he wore and opened his trousers. Hux was stupidly easy to read. He’d anticipated Hux’s flight and knew the General would come to the right decision.

_Hux knew it would go so much worse for him if he ran._

Kylo took one of the General’s hands from the wall and laid it briefly against his crotch. Instinctively Hux wound his fingers around Kylo’s cock.

Hux was rewarded with a groan.

“ _Uhhhhh_. Not yet.”

He opened Hux’s trousers fully and pushed them down his thighs. Kylo removed the General’s belt from it’s loops and returned it to Hux’s waist. The long end of the strap hung down over Hux’s arse. Kylo suppressed his sadistic impulse and kissed Hux instead. His sucked at the General’s throat, the nape of his neck and the spare flesh of his shoulders.

Kylo’s knuckles _squeezed_ Hux’s nipples until the General hissed and swore. Hux knew a surprising range of expletives.

_Death became desire, lust replaced fear._

However much Hux hated Ren; he could still be impressed. Ren’s powers of manipulation were expert. The force of his mind was so _subtle_ that Hux wasn’t sure if Ren was using anything but his tongue, his hands and his authority.

It was pathetic but Hux was desperate to touch himself. Ren however had not given him permission. Hux grimaced. This was just another torture - _an exquisite one_ \- that Ren enjoyed inflicting. Each kiss that Hux received was accompanied by a _moan_ when Kylo Ren’s erection slid into the small of the General’s back. The head of Ren’s cock was wet and Hux could smell his excitement.

The dark side of the Force was the most seductive and it didn’t lie; Kylo knew he _nearly_ had him. Hux hadn’t tried to run or fight. That told Kylo something; the General was thinking about his future. Their previous battles had Snoke as arbiter. Now he was _gone_. Kylo Ren was the General’s Leader now and that must _burn_. With that knowledge he intended to fuck Hux’s mind as well as his body. Where violence had failed the pretence of consideration would succeed.

_It had nearly worked with Rey._

She’d surprised him with her bravery, her righteousness and her offer of love. Kylo had come _too_ close to falling. But Hux wasn’t a vessel of light like her and he was stupid besides.

Kylo dropped his voice to it’s dirtiest register. “Talk to me, Hux.”

He wrapped his arm for leverage around Hux’s abdomen; gloved fingers splayed. In his other hand he took the General’s cock. Kylo’s fingers became a fist and he pulled.

The General thrashed in Ren’s embrace; his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open and gasping. Hux didn’t _want_ to say anything, but he couldn’t stop his thoughts. Ren’s long fingers working him were delicate and brutal. The voice in Hux’s ear was an exquisite cocktail of lethality and melody. Hux had never thought Ren’s voice could be described as _beautiful_ , but it truly was. To hear the sexual tension in it; the outright _desire_ , thrilled him.

What actually came out was: “I _want_ you.”

Kylo replied without a moments hesitation. “I _know_.”

He stepped back and grasped the leather belt in his free hand. Kylo wound it around his fingers. With it he could easily control the amount of leverage and force between the General’s body and his.

_It made Kylo hot._

In the pleasure houses of Threed, Kylo had seen women who looked like Hux. Tall and slender and so very pale. Their soft white skin lay over long muscles and ambiguous hips. They walked bare breasted, naked only for long skirts of iridescent silk. The skirts were held to their waists with tight leather belts. What Kylo discovered on the planet where his grandmother had ruled, were that whores _expected_ sex from behind. They did not _deserve_ to see the faces of their masters. Their skirts, so delicate and fine concealed a long slit up the back for easy access. The jewelled belts weren’t merely an adornment; they provided a firm lead to pull on during penetration.

Every beauty Kylo had ever encountered had a _base_ side.

Men were no different. Having _sex_ with men was no different.

Why limit yourself to one type of pleasure for the sake of convention? Having access to the Force allowed one to partake of good or bad, the darkness and the light. Kylo _believed_ this with all his being. The dark side helped him channel his essential ambiguity.

_Why have just half when you could have it all?_

“You _want_ this?”

Kylo pulled sharply on the belt and thrust his hips against Hux. He allowed himself a smile. The question was academic; they both knew that Kylo could take anything he wanted.

“ _Uhhhhh_ y-yes. Please... _please_.”

Hux was strung out on feelings of frustration, desire and shame. Ren was a complete _bastard_. He held him in perfect stasis, normality and ecstasy both denied. Just a few moments more and he would come, _fuck_ he would he come, if only Ren would let him.

“Yes, _what?”_

“K-Kylo.”

“My body is a _gift_ , Hux and it has to be earned. Get on your knees.” Kylo dropped Hux’s belt and leant back against the wall behind him.

The General’s frustration and anger were palpable, he so _badly_ wanted release. Kylo grinned; well _fuck_ that General.

Kylo looked down at Hux. He would know what was expected; but there was always satisfaction in giving an order to a General.

_“Suck me.”_

Hux crawled forwards and pushed Kylo Ren into his mouth. Ren’s hands, both gloved and bare returned to the General’s hair. He twisted it around his fingers and pulled each time Hux took him in. Ren would have no complaints; this was something the General was good at.

_As good as any whore._

The two words were panted louder now; distinct. _“Suck. Me.”_

The General pulled the Ren’s trousers taut for better access. Any discomfort would serve as a contrast to Hux’s tender tongue. He had enough room now to get his mouth all the way down. It wasn’t easy. Ren was a tall man and unsurprisingly big.

_Hux’s head felt full of Kylo Ren._

The heat, the smell and the taste of him. The muffled cries of his breaking voice. The sharp angles of Ren’s hips pressed against his skull. Hux was totally _overwhelmed_.

The ultimate thrill of course was that Kylo Ren could _kill_ him at any moment.

The General sought permission to masturbate then rested his head on Ren’s abdomen to stop himself falling sideways. At Ren’s urging Hux picked up a punishing rhythm with his mouth and fingers. He could feel Ren’s stomach muscles tense and flex against his face; his sweat turning Hux’s hair dark.

“Uhhhhhh, _harder_.”

_Kylo Ren’s moans were intoxicating._

The General knew Ren was watching him; watching the length of his cock disappear over and over again into his mouth. A hand from above grabbed Hux’s free one. Ren’s fingers fucked Hux’s in time with his hips. Ren pushed his whole body forward each time Hux took him down; his elbows hitting the rock wall behind them between each thrust. The Supreme Leader didn’t care about pain; just as long as he got what _he_ wanted.

The truth was that deep in the heat and terror of his seduction Hux _didn’t care_ if Kylo Ren hurt him either.

Today wasn’t just about violence; this was something _new_

The Supreme Leader _wanted_ him. The Supreme Leader had shown him his desire. The needs of Ren had _somehow_ became his own. As long as Hux was in favour maybe that was enough? The General’s thoughts sounded masochistic and pathetic even to himself but he was a realist.

_He was alive and Kylo Ren had him body and soul._

It was an intense rush of endorphins. Pleasure from being sucked and from the Force itself. It hit Kylo in his head, chest and groin simulataneously.

He knew that he _had_ him now.

Kylo heard the General confess it in his mind. Hux’s resistance to him was over. Hux would still bluster and preen in public - _he was a cowardly and vain man_ \- but he _belonged_ to Kylo.

Kylo wanted to _fuck_ Hux in nine different ways for losing Rey. He wanted to degrade him and violate him. In Rey’s place the General _should_ suffer. Kylo thought about the hours of pleasure he could extract from Hux. What a pity he knew nothing of the Force. Sex with an equal was unparalleled.

But _this_ was enough; he possessed restraint. As long as Hux delivered and hunted down Rey as promised Kylo could be generous.

_Who knew the key to such a snivelling, shallow man was love?_

Kylo turned his head towards the sudden noise. The officers Hux had sent out would have completed their search of the tunnel system and be on their way back.

It was always powerful to hear someone crying out your name and Kylo didn’t plan on denying the General. He knew his voice excited Hux. It wouldn’t be hard to imbue it with desire and want; Kylo was at the point of orgasm.

_He could always imagine another face._

Kylo let his body relax. The Force he’d gathered in; dissipated. He moaned and shuddered. With the Force released Kylo’s entire world narrowed down to the mouth around his cock.

_“I-I’m coming_. _Uhhhhhh, Hux!”_

The General had already come, he didn’t have Ren’s stamina. He tried to concentrate on not choking while Kylo Ren held his head fast until he’d finished swallowing.

Kylo dragged Hux to his feet, he didn’t care that the General’s lips were smeared with semen; he kissed him anyway.

Hux was exhausted when Ren pushed him away. He stumbled and fell. He watched Ren wipe himself off with the General’s own shirt then throw it back to him.

“Be quick General, you have much to do.”


End file.
